The Chosen five
by QueenBritt
Summary: The revised version of Britt's story. Pairings: Atem x Britt, Nana x Adam, Bakura x Layla I don't own the ygo characters


_There's a legend passed down generation through generation about five chosen ones destined to fight evil. To most, it's just a legend, as no one knows who are the five to be chosen. It is said that each of the chosen ones would possess one of the following items: The Amulet of Nile (or the Amulet of the Goddess Anai), the Sword of Obelisk, the Amulet of Bast (or the Amulet of Goddess Kimi), the Flute of Ra, and the Harp of the Undertaker. Four out of five of these items are allied with light but one is allied with the dark. History tells of each God or Goddess's life, like Anai and Obelisk's love forbidden by Ra, until accepted by the people or Ra and Kimi's accepted love._

After many years of searching and waiting, the five chosen ones had finally been born; a royal Prince in the Egyptian palace, two girls who were living on a horse ranch in the nearby village, a thief king and his son. Each of them was destined for one of these five mysterious items. As for which item went to which person, though, no one really knew.

The Amulet of Nile and the Amulet of Bast had been passed down through generations in the family living on that horse ranch. It may have been a long time and many girls had tried to wear the amulets, with no success. But one girl, after many generations had passed, was able to wear the Amulet of Nile at the age of six years old. The other amulet was given to her parents Angela and Max for safekeeping.

Britt was supposed to be kept safe now that she had the Amulet of Nile, for soon when she was old enough she would join the other four. However, she preferred to be adventurous and hang out with her friend Zoey, the Thief King's sister, but that part of Zoey's identity was unknown to Britt.

The two friends were doing their usual adventures of exploring the village when Britt heard a rather loud noise that came from the horse ranch and decided to investigate. She and Zoey ran back towards the ranch, as if they were having a race, when Zoey noticed someone coming their way in a cloak.

_A cloak? That means it's either Baku or someone from the royal palace... _Zoey thought.

She backed off, catching Britt's attention and causing her to look back. A few seconds later, Britt accidently bumped into another cloaked person, knocking both to the ground. Britt couldn't tell much from the other hooded person whom she had bumped into. However, she was able to catch a glimpse of violet-colored eyes. As she looked neither one of them said anything, just staring at each other silently. The two felt like time stood still for just them, even though neither of them knew the other's identity, After a short time, the hooded person got up and ran off.

_I wonder who that was... _Britt thought.

"Are you ok?" Zoey asked when she finally had caught up to Britt.

Standing up Britt turned to look at her. "Why did you back off?" She asked

"I saw someone following us." Zoey said, lying to Britt.

Even though Britt should been able to see through the lie, she believed her. She believed her friend and took her word on what she said. It was later she walked in and seen her two year old sister playing with their brother. She smiled knowing things were pretty well done. For dinner they didn't have much but they were okay with what they had. Britt wanted more in life for her family but she knew that they were not royalty. Sighing softly, she ate in almost complete silence.

Days, months, even a year had passed, and Britt was still trying to find out who the hooded person's identity, to no avail. During her seventh birthday, she heard of the former pharaoh passing away with all the others and that the nine-year-old prince was going to be pharaoh once he was old enough. Things were peaceful for a few years. When she turned nine and her sister turned five, her sister was tested for the Amulet of Bast. It chose her to be the one destined to be with it and it's power.

The girls were kept hidden and safe, though they had found ways to make sure that there was time to explore when their parents were not looking. They did this for years and every couple years they would travel with their parents to the other side of Egypt to see their family.

Nana and Britt had cousins who couldn't stand them and vice versa. Mallory and Shinqu were jealous that Nana and Britt lived with their parents and brother Aiden on the good side. Britt and Mal always had disagreements no matter what subject it was and the same with Nana and Shinqu. Mal's mother Diane always tried to stop these fights but nothing seemed to stop all the fighting. It happened every time Britt and Nana came to visit.

The last visit was when Britt was twelve and Nana was eight. It started off much calmer than Diane had expected. However, as a short amount of time had passed, the inevitable fighting began once again. The fighting had reached a point where it was so bad Britt couldn't take it. She left the house and went for a walk. As she turned a corner, her tendency to bump into people continued as she bumped into a girl with brown hair and blue streaks through it and blue eyes. The girls looked at each other and were surprised that they actually looked alike, practically twins almost. During that day Britt spent it with her new friend that she learned was named Bre.

They hung out until Britt had to go home with her family. It was a long trip there and they had to make sure they were quick to return. When they got home, Britt took her stallion into the ranch and put it in its stable. Then she went into their home and went to sleep.

For the next eight months, things were calm and everyone went back to their regular routine. Britt and Nana tried helping in the ranch but most of the time were told to stay inside. During those eight months, Britt was taught how to use medical herbs in time of need.

On a day the sisters would later feel to be one of the most heart-wrenching days of their lives, they were starting their regular routine when the bandits showed up. Britt and Nana were told to hide, but there was nowhere to hide. The bandits were surrounding them. Their mother stood in front of them as she realized what they were after. Aiden and his father tried their best to defend their family, but it wasn't enough to stop the bandits from taking Nana's amulet and attacking the children's mother. Bakura, the leader of the bandits, tried to grab Britt as he had planned to take her with them, but a knife went flying by and almost hit him. Seeing this they left just taking the amulet to their hideout.

Britt looked at her mom and she tried desperately to use anything she could to save her mother. Her father and brother came over trying to help some. Nana stayed by her side so she could help too.

"Mom, try to stay alive." Britt said.

Hours passed and they tried everything they could think of to stop their mother from dying. Aiden started to get angered by this and just sat down, not saying anything. Nana feared that the worst was to come, as did their father. During the last few moments her mom put a hand on Britt's cheek.

"Britt, it'll be alright. I'll always be with you," her mother said.

"I-I'm sorry mom." Britt said crying.

Her mother wiped away Britt's tears. "I need you to be safe. Which is why when they come for servants for the palace, I want you to go with them. I want you to follow your heart and find someone who will love you," she said.

Britt nod agreeing to her mother's wish. It wasn't long after that her mother closed her eyes. They all knew what it meant so they found a spot near the ranch to bury her, where they all could go to visit her without any problems. Nana and Britt comforted each other. While they were doing this, a boy hiding in the shadows was watching. He had taken the amulet of Bast from his father and left it on the door of the ranch. As he watched the family he got a good look at Nana, even though he didn't know who she was he had a slight crush on her.

It was a quiet moment for all of them; no one had much to say. Max, their father, hugged his daughters, as he knew they were hurting and needing someone. Aiden was quiet though just waiting for his moment of being back inside their home. When they headed back to go inside they all noticed the amulet.

"My amulet." Nana said surprised.

None of them knew who brought the amulet, but after they were all inside Britt decided to start writing down her thoughts and how she was feeling. She went looking for something to write in. She found a journal that was never written in so she started to write things in there.

_Today, life starts differently. We have lost mom forever but she will always be with us in spirit. Her last words still ring in my head. __Follow my heart. __What could she have meant by this? Love sounds too good to be true and she always seemed to know secrets. Nana lost her amulet, but we have it back now for some unknown reason. Soon we'll figure everything out, or at least I hope so. I'll be thirteen soon. I'll be trying to find someone to be with in my life. Options will be limited since I will be stuck in a palace after they take people for servants. I'll have to leave my family behind. Mom, I wish you were still with me._

Days passed and every day Britt would write something new in her journal. When Britt had turned fourteen, the palace guards came to take people for being servants. Britt left with her friends, looking back at the ranch as she got on with them.

_My family, my horse, there's so much I have to leave behind for now. _Britt thought.

When they were at the palace, each of them were introduced to the Pharaoh then shown to their rooms. Britt and Miranda shared a room. The next day would be the start of their new lives. So Britt decided to do some more writing.

_A servant? Well, it is better than being without a room and whatever they will feed us. The pharaoh though, he seemed distracted. I can't blame him since I was told recent of his mother's passing. Like me, he has lost someone important to him, but I feel sorry for him because he has lost both his parents._

Miranda came over and seen what Britt was writing. She realized Britt was really quiet and doing a lot of writing.

During that day, some people were looking through one of the prophecies. They came across the one of the chosen five, though they gave little thought to it. Each god and goddess had his or her own individual legend for the wearer of his or her respective item. They came across the one for the Goddess of the Nile and read through.

_Nile water so blue in the sun, beseech thy power onto one, with power so strong and blue as the Nile Oh mighty Goddess, your power is true and only one chosen is worthy of you. Seal thy power in thy amulet and only one may wear it. Oh chosen one, be the holder of your power while tales be told, her identity be hidden till time may come. With amulet and power, thy chosen one shall be the Nile Princess. Oh Goddess, you know who she may be the Nile princess who holds thy Goddess's power. The Nile amulet shall __show all__thy Goddess in human form._

Though many were trying to find the items of the chosen five would have, they were also trying to find out who were the chosen five. Unknown to most though, lurking in the palace was someone who wanted nothing more than to stop the legend and get rid of these chosen five.


End file.
